Heartand Academia Barian War Arc Episode 13
"Heartland's Assassins! The Deadly Butterfly's Invitation" is the 13th episode of the arc. Under Heartland's control Droite goes to find Yuma and obtain his numbers only to take Yuma's friend as hostage to bait him out meanwhile Yuzu and Yuya come back to visit him to only come to find her....Yuzu steps up to duel Droite in order prove her strength to herself but will she be able to defeat her? (NOTE: Episodes 11 and 12 have been blocked in America. The 11th episode was a duel between Kite Tenjo and Vector while the 12th episode was a duel between Trey and Nistro.) Featured Duel: Zuzu Boyle vs. Dextra Turn 1: Zuzu Zuzu Normal Summons "Aria the Melodious Diva" (1600/1200). Zuzu Sets a card. Turn 2: Dextra Dextra draws. Dextra Normal Summons "Swallowtail Butterspy" (1800/1200). "Swallowtail Butterspy" attacks "Aria", but Zuzu activates her face-down "Melodious Rhythm Change" to return "Aria" to her hand and Special Summon "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" (2600/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Dextra chooses not to attack. Dextra Sets two cards. Turn 3: Zuzu Zuzu draws. Zuzu activates the effect of "Mozarta" to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Aria" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. Zuzu Normal Summons "Canon the Melodious Diva" (1400/2000). "Mozarta" attacks "Swallowtail Butterspy", but Dextra activates her face-down "Butterflyoke" to switch "Mozarta" to Defense Position and equip it with "Butterflyoke". Zuzu then activates the effect of "Canon" to switch itself to Defense Position. Zuzu Sets a card. Turn 4: Dextra Dextra draws. Dextra Normal Summons "Morpho Butterspy" (1200/1600). Dextra activates the effect of "Blue Mountain Butterspy" to Special Summon it (0/1700) in Attack Position. Dextra activates the second effect of "Butterflyoke" to switch "Mozarta" to Attack Position. Since the battle position of one of Yuma's monsters was changed, Dextra activates the effect of "Morpho Butterspy", decreasing the ATK and DEF of "Mozarta" by 1000 ("Mozarta": 2600 → 1600/2000 → 1000). Dextra overlays her "Morpho Butterspy" and "Blue Mountain Butterspy" to Xyz Summon "Photon Papilloperative" (2100/1800; ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Dextra activates the effect of "Photon Papilloperative" to detach an Overlay Unit (ORU: 2 → 1), switch "Canon" to Attack Position and decrease its ATK by 600 ("Canon": 1400 → 800/2000). "Photon Papilloperative" attacks and destroys "Canon" (Zuzu: 4000 → 2700 LP). Since a "Butterspy" monster inflicted Battle Damage, the effect of "Swallowtail Butterspy" activates, decreasing the ATK of "Mozarta" by the Battle Damage inflicted ("Mozarta": 1600 → 300/1000). Swallowtail Butterspy" attacks and destroys "Mozarta" (Zuzu: 2700 → 1200 LP). Dextra activates "Butterfly Charm". Now Zuzu must attack whenever able. If any face-up monsters he controls do not attack, they are destroyed during his End Phase. Turn 5: Zuzu Zuzu draws. Zuzu activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Aria" with the "Sonata the Melodious Diva" in her hand in order to Fusion Summon "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Zuzu activates the effect of "Schuberta", letting her target cards in either player's Graveyard that were used for a Fusion Summon and banish them to increase the ATK of "Schuberta" by 200 for each banished card until the End Phase. She banishes "Polymerization", "Sonata", and "Aria" ("Schuberta": 2400 → 3000/2000). "Schuberta" attacks "Swallowtail Butterspy", but Dextra activates her face-down "Butterspy Protection" to halve the battle damage. As a Trap Card was activated during the Battle Phase, Zuzu activates her face-down "Melodious Illusion", negating the effect and allowing a "Melodious" monster she controls to make a second attack during this turn's Battle Phase. "Schuberta" then destroys "Swallowtail Butterspy" (Dextra: 4000 → 2800 LP). "Schuberta" attacks and destroys "Photon Papilloperative" (Dextra: 2800 → 1900 LP). Turn 6: Dextra Dextra draws. Dextra Sets a monster. Turn 7: Zuzu Zuzu draws. "Schuberta" attacks and destroys Dextra's Set monster, "Moonlit Papillon" (1200/1600). Since "Moonlit Papillon" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Dextra to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Butterspy" monster from her Deck. She Special Summons a second copy of "Swallowtail Butterspy" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 8: Dextra Dextra draws. Dextra Normal Summons "Morpho Butterspy" (1200/1600). Dextra activates the effect of "Blue Mountain Butterspy" to Special Summon it (0/1700) in Attack Position. Dextra overlays "Swallowtail Butterspy", "Morpho Butterspy" and "Blue Mountain Butterspy" to Xyz Summon "Night Papilloperative" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. "Night Papilloperative" attacks "Schuberta". Dextra activates the effect of "Night Papilloperative" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Night Papilloperative": 3 → 2 ORU) and increase its ATK by 400 for each Overlay Unit on the field ("Night Papilloperative": 2600 → 3400 ATK). "Night Papilloperative" then destroys "Schuberta" (Zuzu: 1200 → 200 LP). Turn 9: Zuzu Zuzu draws and Normal Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songtress" (1400/1400). She then activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters she controls and from her hand as Fusion Material Monsters. She fuses "Tam-tam" and "Soprano" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. As "Tam-tam" was used as a Fusion Material, its effect reduces the ATK of "Bloom Diva" by 500 (1000 → 500) and then inflicts 500 damage to her opponent (Dextra: 1900 → 1400 LP). "Bloom Diva" attacks "Night Papilloperative". Its effect activates since it is battling a Special Summoned monster. "Night Papilloperative" is destroyed and Dextra takes the battle damage she would've taken (Dextra: 1400 → 0 LP).